Electrofusion and electroporation of cells involves application of an electrical current to cells. In many instances, cells are aligned prior to applying a direct electrical current. Alignment may be done manually, for example, by aspiration or vacuum suction. Alignment may also be performed by applying an alternate electrical current. When alignment is done by applying alternate current, cell survival is drastically reduced. The present invention provides a tool having the dual capacity to manually align cells and deliver direct current to cells.